halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulsa 'Fornam
"Nut Nade!" -Ulsa's most common quote Ulsa 'Fornamee was a Major Sangeheili, and was promoted to Special Operations Commander, a Fleet Master, and later, a Councilor, then a Fleet Master in the Covenant Separatists. When he was a Loyalist, he and his squad was often paired up with Brutes and Drones. He hated the two races because a group of Brutes and Drones killed half of his family. He got his revenge on the group, but he still hated their entire races, and when put in a group with them, he would often tear their hearts out with the greatest of ease, then would often punch them before picking them up and throwing them, or he would rip off their heads, stab them where their head was, then tear them in two with no effort. The Brutes feared him because of this, and were driven to hate him because of his numerous kills on his "allies". The Brutes were "happy" when they saw him, because they would have the chance to kill him, but would always fail to hurt him. Summary Originally a Major, later promoted to a member of the High Council, specifically the High Council of Masters. Ulsa 'Fornamee is one of the most influencing, the other one being Shch 'Nodotee. Ulsa is a personal friend of the current Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam, and was a great influence to him. He was greatly in the minority when it came to the punishment for Thel. Later, 'Fornamee took command after leaving the Covenant, and aided the Covenant Separatists. History Ulsa 'Fornamee enlisted in the Covenant, and was given the rank of Major. He was a great sniper, so he mostly enjoyed the Particle Beam Rifle. He was sent to the planet Balaho to capture some Unggoy to join the Covenant. One of the Unggoy, named Shadaesis, hated the Covenant, and killed several Sangheili. When he was subdued by Ulsa, Shadaesis attempted to kill himself with his own hands, but was knocked out. Shadaesis gained the respect of many Sangheili for willing to give his life. Later, during the Battle of Eridanus II, Ulsa wanted to be a bodyguard for the Field Master, but instead, was sent out onto the main battlefield to fight. He knew that the Field Master would need him because he was a skilled marksman and great with Plasma Rifles, so he ignored the Prophets' orders and set off to make sure the Field Master survives. He witnessed Major Sangheili Shch 'Nodotee getting wounded while saving the Field Master, so he rushed into the line of fire and took the shots, giving Shch and the Field Master enough time to escape. He was knocked out from the loads of shots he received, and was rescued from the battlefield moments before Eridanus II was glassed. Despite disobeying orders, for his bravery and sacrifice, he was promoted to Special Operations Commander. He was given a group of Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili. He made some changes to their armor so they could make their helmets wrap around their heads completely for missions in space. They later went onto an important ship to protect the the Ship Master. As they served as bodyguards for many years, Ulsa began to hear loud booms hitting the outside of the ship in space during the Battle of Reach. He went to the Ship Master to try and warn him, but all of a sudden, a MAC round burst through the Ship's hull, sucking the Ship Master out into space. Part of Ulsa's squad was sucked out of the ship, too, but Ulsa quickly ordered his assistant, Zuka 'Zamamee, and Zuka's assistant, to grab his hands. They did so, and one of the surviving Unggoy did the same. They activated their space gear, and escaped the ship as it exploded in a Phantom. They crash-landed into a hangar in the nearby Covenant Battlecruiser, the Truth and Reconciliation, and Ulsa dashed into the control room, and ordered the Ship Master, Orna 'Fulsamee, to chase the Pillar of Autumn, the ship that killed Ulsa's previous Ship Master, and pulled out a Plasma Grenade, and threatened to activate it if he didn't chase the Pillar of Autumn. Ulsa gathered new Spec Ops members on board the ship to join his squad, and, after rebuilding it, was ordered to attack the Autumn with most of the other Covenant troops on board the Truth and Reconciliation. As they explored the Autumn, the Master Chief, John-117, shot Zuka's assistant dead, then knocked Zuka out. As Ulsa attempted to rescue 'Zamamee, he was wounded by John, and, as he was about to be finished off, Shadaesis arrived, and shot a terminal to the door between John and 'Fornamee, closing it, and saving 'Fornamee's life. Shadaesis and Ulsa's squad then dragged him to a Covenant Boarding Craft. Ulsa was thankful of this, and asked Shadaesis to join his squad and become his new assistant. Shadaesis, at first, didn't like the idea, but thought that he may get killed(which he wants), so he agreed. Ulsa knew why he wanted to, but still decided that he should be the assistant. The Boarding Craft they were in crashed on the desert plateau that the Truth later touched down on. Ulsa and his squad was ambushed by John, and Orna was killed. Ulsa and one of his Elite squad members activated their Active Camouflage, and John came in, shooting Ulsa's bodyguard in the process. Ulsa attempted to impale John, who picked up Orna's dropped Energy Sword, and threw it into Ulsa's chest. Ulsa somehow survived, and met up with Zuka 'Zamamee, and they then devised their own plans to kill John. Ulsa liked Zuka's plan better than his, so he agreed to it. Later, as things were going well, Ulsa realized that Zuka, Yayap, and a banshee were missing. Ulsa knew where they were going: The crashed Autumn, and went there with his squad. He told several of them to go get a Spirit Dropship, and several Unggoy volunteered to stay with him. One of them was Shadaesis, but Ulsa told him he knew what he was trying to do, and instead chose two other volunteers. Later, as Ulsa and the two Unggoy volunteers were looking for John, the Autumn began to destabilize, so Ulsa hijacked a Warthog, and his two Grunt volunteers served as the gunners. It was flipped over, however, after a few seconds, by the Flood, and one of the Grunt teammates was killed. The other was knocked out, so Ulsa picked him up and tried to escape, but John stole his overturned Warthog. Ulsa wanted to shoot John with his Fuel Rod Cannon and blow him into oblivion, but he decided to protect his Grunt ally, and himself, from the Flood, which were closing in. He hijacked another Warthog, and they escaped to the waiting Spirit Dropship, which flew out of the Autumn. The squad was able to save Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee, and the two Kig-Yar, Jak and Yeg, as well as "Honorary Jackal", Yayap. The Dropship got lodged, however, as they were rescuing the four, but Jak was able to help them escape(and escaped as well). Ulsa was then promoted to a Fleet Master due to his great leadership, but, later on, it was decided he becomes a Councilor. He was able to help decide on Thel's fate, and voted against Thel's execution, but agreed on the Mark of Shame being put on Thel's chest(he thought if he decided Thel doesn't get any punishment, he may be called a "Heretic"). Ulsa hated having to watch Thel getting the Mark of Shame pressed onto his chest, so he left early. Battle of Earth Ulsa and his squad, onboard the Prophet of Regret's Carrier, were preparing for an attack on a Human Station, when the squad's Super Phantom was shot down. It crashed into Cairo Station, but was not destroyed. Ulsa and squad member Khano 'Cheronee left the crash area in their armor(which folded into blue, Ranger armor) to attack Cairo and salvage parts to help repair the Dropship, while the rest of the squad remained to guard and/or repair the Dropship. Ulsa encountered Master Chief John-117, and Khano was quickly killed when John shot a hole in his helmet, and shot his Anti Gravity Pack, causing him to fly off into space, and he burned up in the atmosphere of Earth. Ulsa, in rage, shot rapidly at John, but was wounded. He was knocked out for a few seconds, but got back up and attacked again. John damaged his space equipment, so he abandoned combat and flew back to the crash to get a repair. After getting a repair, the area where his ship was exploded, not destroying the ship, but causing it and the squad to "fall" into space. However, they had equipment in their armor to let them adapt by having their helmets close up around their heads, so they survived. They drifted into their partially repaired Dropship, and flew to Regret's Carrier to get the Dropship repaired completely. Ulsa, however, continued to "fall" into space when his squad couldn't find him. He fell into Earth's atmosphere, but to prevent himself from suffering the same fate as Khano, he activated his Jetpack, allowing him to land on Earth safely. He called in on his Dropship, and it came to pick him up. Ulsa's Dropship gathered a few normal Covenant soldiers, and would drop them off at John's position on Earth in an attempt to kill him. This failed, however, but the squad escaped with Regret to Delta Halo. Battle of Delta Halo Eventually, Ulsa 'Fornamee and his squad devised a plot to kill John. They spoke with the Prophet of Regret, and he accepted it. They brought several Covenant troops down to Delta Halo to await John. As Ulsa predicted, John and several UNSC ODSTs arrived and tried to kill Regret. Ulsa sent one of his best bodyguards to guard Regret, but Regret was killed anyways, and Ulsa's bodyguard was knocked out. Ulsa and his squad were able to rescue the bodyguard before the area was glassed. They went to High Charity to report to the Prophets, and told them what happened. They were then sent to help the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadamee retrieve the "Sacred Icon". They succeeded, and, afterwards, the Elites were betrayed by the Prophets. Ulsa was disgusted at this, and he and his squad went to join the Covenant Separatists. They helped Thel 'Vadam, Rtas Vadum, and the humans kill Tartarus, by landing Shadaesis's Super Scarab(a larger Scarab with extra cannons, and can be driven by both Lekgolo or Troops, and can fold its legs to allow it to fly) near the control room, allowing the Sangheili reinforcements to get to the tower and help kill Tartarus. After Tartarus was killed, Ulsa offered his allies and new allies a ride to Earth in his Battlecruiser. They accepted, and Ulsa piloted the ship back to Earth. Ulsa and his squad became Fleet Masters in the Covenant Separatists, as well as the main assassins of the Separatists, and one of the main intelligence source, as they knew a lot about the Covenant and how to get around them. Later in life After the Covenant and Flood were defeated, Ulsa and his squad left to hunt down survivors of the Covenant. They started with Brute Chieftain, Jiralhartus. They caught up with him near a cliff-edge when he was trying to rebuild the Covenant, and Ulsa told his squad to let him deal with "this unholy beast". His squad stepped back and watched Ulsa fight Jiralhartus, who had claimed the Fist of Rukt. Jiralhartus was a strong foe, but Ulsa was slightly stronger, and much more agile, giving him an advantage. Ulsa was able to get his distance from the Brute, and he drew his Beam Rifle. He put out Jiralhartus's shields, then drew his Energy Sword. He slashed at Jiralhartus angrily, then stole the Fist of Rukt from him. Jiralhartus tried to take it back, and Ulsa's best friend, Kona 'Seronee, ran at the fight when Jiralhartus reclaimed the Fist of Rukt. The vicious Brute was about to beat Ulsa into a bloody pulp with his Gravity Hammer, but Kona attacked him from behind. Jiralhartus was slowly winning as Kona clung to his back and beat him on the neck and the back of his head. Ulsa got up and ran to his friend's aid, but Jiralhartus shook Kona off, and crushed his head with the Fist of Rukt. Ulsa screamed wildly, and ran at Jiralhartus, and jumped at him. Ulsa kicked Jiralhartus in the face, and knocked the Fist of Rukt out of his hands. Ulsa continued to shriek mindlessly as he punched and kicked Jiralhartus, each hit breaking part of Jiralhartus's bones and denting part of him. 'Fornam continued to beat Jiralhartus, landing 6 hits per second without a single sweat, and finally kicked Jiralhartus in the crotch. Jiralhartus sunk to his knees, and Ulsa jumped over him. Ulsa grabbed the Fist of Rukt, and as Jiralhartus got back up, started smashing it into his face and chest, and continued his own made-up combination of attacks, until Jiralhartus was nothing but a bleeding Brute skeleton, the only area of flesh being part of his head. Jiralhartus nearly fell off the cliff, and Ulsa smashed it with his own fist, and the Fist of Rukt. The cliff-edge fell apart, and Ulsa cast the Fist of Rukt to be destroyed along with Jiralhartus. Ulsa took the body of Kona to the squad's Phantom, and they took it to Sangheilios, where Kona was buried outside of his home, in front of his wife and children. Ulsa and Kona's family paid their respects to Kona, and Ulsa decided to stay for the night. He slept in front of Kona's grave, mourning for his best friend. The next day, Ulsa and his squad left Sangheilios to continue their hunt for the surviving Covenant leaders. They targeted the San 'Shyuum, the Prophet of Life, who was with Brute Chieftain Arkarlalus(Ark-air-laol-us), on Eayn, recruiting Kig-Yar(Jackals). As the two were approaching a group of Kig-Yar to invite them into the Covenant, Ulsa's Dropship hovered above them, and Ulsa descended from it. The Prophet of Life invited Ulsa to rejoin the rebuilding Covenant, and perhaps tell him "what all this nonsense is about". Ulsa drew a Spiker, and fired a single spike into the Prophet's head, and replied, "No". He threw the Spiker up to Squad Captain Quatat, and drew his Energy Sword. Arkarlalus picked up his Gravity Hammer, and charged at Ulsa, who jumped over him and cut off his right ear. Arkarlalus charged again, and Ulsa simply stepped to the side, and cut off part of the bypassing Brute's head. Arkarlalus went into berserk mode, and threw his hammer at Ulsa. Ulsa did an uppercut, and the hammer snapped in two, the two halves flying by each side of him. Arkarlalus threw off his armor, and charged at Ulsa, only to lose his hands. Ulsa then cut Arkarlalus's knees, and cut the kneeling Brute to ribbons. Ulsa and his squad then left, to continue their hunt and stop the Covenant from rebuilding its successful empire. Squad and status Leader Ulsa 'Fornam-Still alive and still current leader Assistants Yayap-Still alive Shadaesis-Still alive Zuka 'Zamamee-Deceased Alka 'Soramee-Deceased Troops Sangheili Sona 'Rokamee Ulka 'Shoronee Itia 'Charonee Baltra 'Seronee Ceca 'Seronee-Deceased Daro 'Rokamee Fosa 'Keronee Hesa 'Nosomee Joma 'Seronee-Deceased Losa 'Caromee Kona 'Seronee-Deceased Khano 'Cheronee-Deceased Kig-Yar Jak Yeg Bok-Deceased Kak Cag Dak Hak Rache'(Rah-shay) Unggoy Mapap Statat Kopop-Deceased Chapap-Deceased PoonFlip-Deceased Racac Sabab Quatat Salal Mgalekgolo Ugada Shaedusu Nasu (the rest of the 14-Hunter Shaedusu colony) Quotes "Nut Nade!"-When sticking an enemy in the crotch with a grenade "Who am I? The question is who are you? I am Elite Shadow Councilor Ulsa 'Fornamee, and I demand your ID, or I will have to gut you." "Man down!" "Racac, what are you doing? I told you that we are friends with the humans now, we don't tear them to pieces anymore!" "Excuse me? It was your fault that Flipyap got killed, or was that Yapflip? It was Yapflip, no, Flipyap was his brother. Ugh, now I am sounding like Quatat!" "Why do I get the feeling we are in a game?" "I may be your ally, human, but don't give me orders!"-At an ODST, Lord Hood, and later, Spartan-117 "Aww, crap!"-A Phantom explodes and a piece of it is hurling towards him. "I may be what you call 'Heretic'. I may lack a rank. I may have lost my honor, but no, not my tank. now feel my wrath, Loyalists! It is time to go. You may wail and beg for mercy, but, oh, NO!"-After being punched by a Brute, right before summoning his Super Wraith(an upgraded Wraith tank)(he is working on his battle poem). "You will search one likely spot, and I will search another. Fate had us meet as foes, but this ring will make us brothers! Geez, why did I just say that?"-After encountering John as an ally(working on his war poem). "D'OH!"-Common, but usually heard when dodging a vehicle, but falling off an edge. "I can see you, Jiralhanae, and I know the truth. If the rings are activated, we'll never pass our youth."-Working on his poem in front of a Brute "I was famous in the Covenant, treated like a king. But I don't want that honor now, because of those rings..."-Working on his poem in front of Covenant "Don't you see, Covenant? There's lies and death in the air! If the Prophets' lies get to you, the rings will make us all despair!"-Working on his poem, and encountering Covenant. "Due to what you did, I will always hate your race. And if you still fall for such lies, I will give you peace!"-Talking to a Brute about the Halos, and working on his poem. "Don't you know how it is like, to die and just be still? Well, now you're gonna know, because you are my main kill!"-Working on his poem, and taunting some Covenant about their Great Journey. "You may despise us, for our facts, and want us to be your kill. But if the 'Great Journey' begins, you'll want to write your will!"-Taunting a Brute about the Great Journey, while working on his poem. "Prophet, if the Great Journey was real, I'd still fight by your side. The 'Sacred Rings' are life killers, but no, you can't decide! Just come, and accept the truth, the Oracle knows all! If you continue this nonsense, we will all fall! So join us, it is time, look! Headstones pushed aside! Corpses are shifting, offering room, a fate we will abide! Just accept the truth, and realize your words are lies! If the rings are activated, then the whole world dies!"-Trying to convince the Prophet of Truth about the Halos, while working on his poem. Strengths and abilities Ulsa 'Fornamee is one of the strongest Sangheili to exist, and has lost very few fights. When defeated in combat, he usually feigns defeat, then gets back up and attacks violently. He can lift up to a ton and a half, which surprises many, and can punch through steel inches thick. He can tear enemies to shreds in seconds. He can also climb certain walls, absorb nutrients from the ground(if he hasn't had enough food), control wild animals and bugs(using a type of "call" that commands them), and many others. Don't underestimate him, as it may cost you your appendages, or perhaps, your entire body. It will be foolish to not fear him, as he can drive fear even into the Yanme'e(Drones), which are known to not feel fear. Category:Characters